Pearlshipping stories
by Wish-upon-a-star319
Summary: hey this is pearlshipping stories oneshots enjoy
1. goodbye

I laid quietly in bed staring at the ceiling. My mom told the school I was sick but truly I wasn't it was a lie. I had a very bad break up with my ex Ash. i felt sick to my stumach. I always thought of him. He's amazing smile his love for food. I glanced at the picture of him. I know I should throw it away but I can't. It holds so many memories that I don't wanna lose...

_I can honestly say you've been on my mind, since I woke up today up today._

_I stare at your photograph all the time._

_These memories come back to life..., and I don't mind!_

I looked out the window and I saw me and Ash walking me back like we used to do. Ash laughed and said," Dawn I gotta tell you something... " I said," yea Ash? " Ash leaned over and kissed me on the lips and the scene vanished. I put two fingers on my lip. I could feel it and the taste of strawberry was there. Tears trickled down as I stared out the window hoping for the scene to come back. I whispered," Why did you leave Ash you said forever... "

_I remember when we kissed, I still feel it on my lips!_

Soon I looked at the end of the bed to see a boy and girl sitting there. More tears trickled down my cheek it was my favorite memory... Ash laughed and said," May I have this dance Dawn? " I giggled and said," but there's no music playing! " Ash said," so we can still have a dance! " Ash bowed and looked up through his thick black hair. Ash said," so may I have this dance? " I giggled and curtesy and said," you may have this dance my Ashy. " He grinned and pulled me close and did a waltz with me. It vanished as quickly as it came leaving me to wallow in my pillow.

_The time that you danced with me with no music playing!_

I cried in my pillow thinking of all the simple things he did. He would walk me home, carry my books, comfort me when I was down. I stared outside and the worst memory played itself. Ash was staring at the ground while i stared teary eyed in the rain. I whispered," what... " Ash said," Dawn I l-love Misty i-i'm sorry... " I screamed as tears fell rapidly," she's using you to get back at me! " Ash snapped," your just jealous! " I stared in disbelief and said with a sharp tone to my voice," I dont know you anymore Ash I honestly don't... " It faded as i cried badly when I stoped crying i fell asleep. The next day i played our favorite song and cried a little as I sang along. I picked up my phone then put it down slowly it was a waste of time. I don't care about wasting time any more that's the least of my worry.

_I remember the simple things, I remembered till I cried!_

_But the one thing I wished I forget!_

_The memory I wanna forget! _

_Is goodbye..._

_I woke up this morning and played our song, and through my tears I sang along!_

_I picked the phone up and put it down!_

_Cause I know I'm wasting my time..._

_And I don't mind!_

I reluctantly went to school. That day I made sure I wore a hoodie. It was a good thing to cause Misty instantly saw me and grinned. I gulped today was going to be a nightmare. Then Ash walked to her I was glad he didn't see me Misty kissed him and he kissed back and I felt it on my lips thinking of him kissing me. I instantly dashed off like a rocket down the hall anywhere to get away from him. I looked around the corner to see Ash looking this way, so I pulled the hood down more to cover my face and slowly walked to class. Misty was playing with my heart and going to brake another in the process... I didn't pay attention in class I was to busy drawing me and Ash dancing when I saw Misty glancing over I crumbled it up and put it in my bag. When I left class I saw Misty talking to Ash while he was holding her books. Tears started rolling down my cheeks he saw me and froze. I instantly dashed out of school not turning back for one second. I sat at the oak tree crying thinking of all the simple things he did for me he got me flowers. One thing I cherished the most was the locket he gave me. It started raining just like when he said goodbye. I caught some in my hands it was enough to tell the world didn't like this as much as I did...

_I remember when we kissed, I still feel it on my lips!_

_The time that you danced with me with no music playing!_

_I remembered the simple things I remembered till I cried!_

_The one thing I wanna forget!_

_The memory I wanna forget..._

I ran home in the rain my mom asked why I was home early I just said," I had a fever... " I quietly walked upstairs to my room and closed the door... I stared at the picture and glared and said," your just trying to upset me aren't you! " Suddenly, my phone goes off with Ash's ringtone I hesitate for a moment but answer it. Ash whispered," hi Dawn... " He sounded lonely I thought he was with Misty? I said quietly and my voice cracked a little," hi Ash... "

_Suddenly, My cell phone's blowing up with your ring tone!_

_I hesitate but answer anyway, it you sound so alone!_

Ash said quietly," Dawn do you remember when we kissed...? " it took me by surprised but I whispered," yea I feel it and see it a lot... " Ash questioned," And the time you danced with me with no music playing? " I whispered," yeah... " Tears started forming at my eyes and finally Ash saidall all the simple things we did? " I smile faintly and said," I can never get enough of them " We talked until we both cried Ash finally said," Dawn my biggestmistake was saying goodbye can you forgive me? " I said," Of course I can... " Ash said," good... " We both hanged up and I smiled. Everything was normal we both never left each other again.

_And I'm surprised to hear you say..._

_You remember when we kissed you still feel it on your lips_

_The time that you danced with me with no music playing_

_You remember the simple things!_

_We talked till we cried!_

_You said that your biggest regret!_

_The one thing you wished I'd forget!_

_Is saying goodbye..._

* * *

_Hey guys thanks for reading this I'm gonna make more sonfics after one chapter on each book I'm continuing! Well bye for now i hope you enjoyed oh and if lyrics are wrong I'm sorry!_


	2. Magical

I stared at the crowd and saw my ex Ash. He was talking to my old best friend May. I bet he was flirting with her, since we broke up he hung out with her. I felt all eyes on me except Ash and May. Everybody only came for the free food. Sometimes, they get lucky and one person actually have talent. I glanced at my friend Lyra back stage she nodded. Then the music started playing and I felt nervousness crash on me. Suddenly, i started singing without thinking.

_Just drive im sick of talking...  
__We know where this is going...  
__I'm done, take me home!  
__I can't wait forever, for you to get yourself together...  
__I rather be alone...  
__I'm so tired of pretending just want a happy ending!_

As I sung those word memories flooded back. * Flashback * I yelled at Ash," I never said that! " Ash snapped," yes you did Dawn! " I grumbled," Ash just take me home... " he snapped," Gladly! " I yelled when i got out of the car," Ash if you want it over just tell me! " Ash yelled back," it's over then Dawn! " I puffed out my cheeks in anger and stomped inside. * End of Flashback * Suddenly, mist came up and when it vanished i was wearing a golden gown instead of my normal clothes. Everybody gasped but Ash and May still weren't paying attention. I glared for a second then continued my song.

_Wish I could put a spell on you!  
__Wish I could make you feel like I do!  
__Wouldn't that be sweet!  
__So magical!  
__Wish I could flick and wave a wand!  
__Get everything that I ever wanted!  
__And put a spell on you!  
__Make it all come true!_

Everyone started cheering for me then, Ash finally saw me up there his eyes widened in disblief. He always told me that I should join the talent show. I never did till now when I truly wanted him back. I glanced at lyra and she winked I smiled faintly then she nodded I had to continue singing.

_You taught me what I know!  
Guys like you come and go!  
But i know things can change...  
See my heart, it may be broken...  
But that wont stop me hoping!_

Ash started to make his way over through the crowd. I remember things like this like how Ash taught me how to pick out bad boys. He taught me everything Lyra grinned at me as Ash was in the middle of the crowd and i continued singing while May glared.

_Wish I could put a spell on you!  
Wish I could make you feel like i do!  
Wouldn't that be sweet, so magical!  
Wish I could flick and wave a wand!  
Get everything that I ever wanted!__  
and put a spell on you!  
Make it all come true!_

Ash made to the front and looked at me with tears. I made sure not to cry infront of the entire crowd. He smiled awkwardly at me and smiled faintly back and continued where i left off.

_I just wanna know what we should've done...  
__When I figure out what we could of become!  
Cause I know in my heart I'm not over you!  
I just wanna go back and try it again!  
Turn back time it isnt the end of us!  
It isn't the end of us...  
It isn't the end of us!_

Ash stared wide eyed at me and I couldnt help but wink at him. He smiled slowly at me and I continued.

_Whoa!  
Wish I could put a spell on you!  
Wish I could make you feel like I do!  
Wouldn't that be sweet, so magical!  
Wish I could flick and wave a wand!  
Get everything that I ever wanted!  
and put a spell on you!  
Make it all come true!  
x2_

Ash slowly got on the stage and said," dawn I'm so- " he got cut off when I kissed him he stared wide eyed then kissed back. I whispered," No need to worry right... " He smiled and nodded and whispered," yea no need to worry... "

* * *

_Hey guys thanks for reading this is magical by Selena Gomez! bye thanks for reading!_


End file.
